The forbidden love we share
by Overland Haddock
Summary: HiJack/FrostCup Oneshot At eight years old you'd think you knew better... not according to Jackson Frost & Hamish Haddock, and what better place to meet the very person you could relate to then at the park? Join the boys in this tremendous short story as they go from strangers, to friends, to more then friends Overland Haddock


Light towards something new ~

He ran. He couldn't take it anymore; so he ran. At only eight years old, Jackson Frost had been through a lot. He lost both his parents at age three and lost his sister in the orphanage only two years later. (She was only four) At age six Jackson was adopted by a man by the name of Pierce Black; whom he thought would take good care of him. He was wrong. Every night, Pierce would come home drunk (Jackson didn't know it at the time) and just start beating Jackson for no reason at all. After two years of this horrid routine, Jackson couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Could you blame him though? He ran to a large tree in the park. There, he hugged his knees and kept his head down. He didn't stay that way for long. He could hear the sound of crying. He stood up and walked towards a bench were a boy was sitting; his head down and his tears were fresh. "Are you ok?" Jack questioned as he sat next to the boy. The boy's head shot up and he backed away quickly. "Your not gonna hurt me are you?" The boy asked, his emerald eyes swimming with tears just ready to flow out." No, no, no, why would I hurt you?" Jackson just had to know." Because, they did..." the boy replied, as he looked at his legs. "I'm not sure who your talking about, but I can honestly say that I'm not gonna hurt you..." Jackson replied, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy lifted his head and stared at Jackson.

Icy baby blue staring back at forest emerald green.

Then the boy threw his arms around Jackson's neck in a tightly warm embrace. Jackson didn't know why but he wanted to stay like that, in the other boy's arms. But he barely knew the kid. Their embrace was then short lived. The boy smiled as he wiped away his tears. "What's your name?" He questioned as he sat up straight." My name's Jackson, but most people call me Jack," Jackson answered. "Oh, my name's Hamish... but my dad and the other kids call me Hiccup," Hiccup said, a slight blush crawling onto his freckled cheeks.

That day would live in their hearts forever. Because it was that day Hiccup finally found a friend his age. (His other friend being his five year old brother Toothless) It was also the day in which Jackson found someone whom he could relate to.

~Seven years later ~

"Jack! Jack!" Hiccup called out hoping the boy would answer. Jack and Hiccup had been friends ever since they were eight years old. And here they were seven years later and fifteen years of age. Jack watched from a high tree branch, as Hiccup walked up to the tree. The tree was their favorite. It was the tree that was there when they first meet and it was where they carved their initials two years earlier. Jack sat in the branch so that his legs would hook around the tree. He then fell backwards as he said," Hey Hiccup!" Hiccup jumped. Jack chuckled as he did a back flip off the tree and onto the ground. "Jack, your gonna hurt yourself if you do that, " Hiccup scolded. Jack stuck his tongue out playfully as he grabbed Hiccup's wrist and spun him around into a dip. "Jack, stop it, " Hiccup said as he stared at his friend. It was just like they were kids.

Icy baby blue stared onto Forest emerald green.

Jack lifted Hiccup back to his feet; yet their eyes never left each other. They then sat under the carved letters which were upon the tree. They carved them because they knew that it was physically impossible for them to maintain a relationship publicly... but that didn't mean that they could start a secret relationship, could they?

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Do you wanna go out?" Silence. Hiccup hesitated. "How are we to do it Jack? If they find out- " "They don't have to know" " I'm not sure..." "Come on, think about it..." " A secret relationship?" "Yep!" "I don't know..." Jack sat in front of Hiccup and placed his hands on both sides of Hiccup's flushed face. Were they always this cold? Jack then leaned forward and placed a smooth kiss onto Hiccup's warm, thin, tender lips. The sensation felt marvelous. Hiccup tensed as Jack's tongue came into play on their little game. They didn't care if their presents saw them, they didn't care if what they were doing was wrong. They didn't care if they were'To young to understand'. They were in love and they had each other. And that's all that mattered to them. ~

Fin ~


End file.
